Seras Addison
Seras Crystallia Seras is a young woman and in her late teens, now considered an adult, as well as a self proclaimed high level mage When she first shows up to Fairy Tail she asks for the chance to "prove herself" to which Makarov gives her a trial period to do so. During the trials, it's made known that even though she truly wanted to change, make friends, and care for them and herself, she wasn't able to change her exterior personality until Natsu harshly give her the motivation she needs 4 days prior to the ending of the trial. Upon 3 days of thinking it over, hurt by the harshness of Natsu's tone, she finally sees what she needs to do to accomplish her goal and to truly find her self worth was to trust in herself and her friends. She tells her new friends her goal and stays at Fairy Tail, slowly, but surely improving her attitude amongst her allies. Now a full fledged Mage of Fairy Tail, she comes to the conclusion she's found the place she was destined to belong to and her attitude greatly changes over time. Background & Character Developement Seras is a rather interesting young lady,and gives many at Fairy Tail a few mixed emotions while she's around. She is usually outgoing and has moxie, but amongst her ruthlessness and force of character lies some self doubt and cockiness to cover up her self esteem issues. She badly wants to be reassured by someone of her own skills and discover her destined path, yet, she hides that want by proclaiming herself to having high level magic skills and being a high level mage. It's never specified what rank she means, so the assumption is A rank or above, by many. Seras is truly a very sweet and caring young lady, but severely lacks the ability to show care, compassion, and empathy up front as her parents raised her with a lot of verbal abuse and little to no praise at all. She finds it very difficult to open up to people as she continues to hold onto her past and using it to justify her actions to herself. Upon turning 14 she packed her most important possessions and ran away from home. For 4 years, she traveled around the world going to different guilds trying to fit in an earn a good amount of money to support herself. She's retained a calm, content exterior, but when her pride was on the line, that's when her cockiness set in and was one of her biggest flaws following her self esteem being so low and her high curiosity which gos her into trouble. She would fumble and make mistakes by trying to take on things alone. After leaving the last guild, Seras arrives at the guild of Fairy Tail, and finds a place to stay for the night in a local inn. She spend the next few nights pondering whether she should join or at least attempt to try. Maybe she'd finally find what she was looking for? After 3 days of thinking things over, Seras arrives at the doors and walks in. Her unusually black attire wasn't something the colorful folk of Fairy Tail weren't very used to, and people began whispering as the room got quiet till she got to the counter and asking calmly and collected where the guild master was. Makarov approached Seras, introducing himself, and asked her to state her name and business, to which she claimed she wanted to prove herself after Makarov tries to allow her membership without it, so he gives her what she wants and gives her a trial period to prove herself. In all honesty it wasn't about proving to anyone her abilities, but proving to herself her own worth. Makarov then insists she stay with a member of the guild until she could afford her own house or apartment. No one stepped up, so Erza took responsibility for giving her shelter, but Seras refused and insisted on paying for her own place. Erza later sees her sitting at her table after getting out of the bath and looks a bit confused. Seras explained she'd ran out of money, so she had no choice but to stay. Once Seras settled in, Erza went about her business as usual after making it clear to Seras that she had to fend for herself properly if she wanted to stay. which included making her own money. The next day Seras was given the stamp of Fairy Tail, just above her cleavage, in which Makarov explain it would magically wear off if she failed the trials. Secretly, Makarov understood what she wanted, and made the spell on the mark a self awareness spell. Once the trial was over, if she hadn't found herself, so to speak, it would wear off. She was teamed up with Natsu and Happy, and they attempted to work together for a few weeks. Due to her fault of having a stubborn sense of pride, she tended to be too ashamed or too proud to cry in front of others or show proper praise and be open with the people who tried to be her friends. She tended to brush off a lot of things and give off on an over all "I couldn't care less" attitude which soon pissed Natsu off for the majority of the time she was around and before her trial's end. During the ending four days of her trial, Natsu finally got sick and tired of how Seras was treating people, even after learning about her past now knowing "why" she was the way she was, but thought it was no excuse. Natsu gave her a piece of his mind and advice. After three days of secluded silence in her room at Erza's, hurt from being yelled at so harshly, she comes to admitting he was right. She needed to believe in herself and in her friends and realized even with how she treated them, he admitted that he still considered her a "friend". Upon Seras reaching a new revelation, she returned to the guild a day after the trial ended, the symbol still in place, and promises to become a better person. She planned to leave and return once that was accomplished, Natsu insisted she stay so he could make sure she kept her promise and help her because he knew she was a good person and was willing to sacrifice further to help her. After permanently becoming a member of Fairy Tail, Seras greatly improves her attitude over the next few months with some help from her new friends and allies. Personality Editing... Appearance Seras is usually in a very blackened attire. She wears a black slit down the middle dress with her tummy showing, black gloves, black boots with a stripe over the center of the foot, jean like shorts with false fur frays, a false fur jacket with a stripe down the middle of her endowments which are rather big, a large belt around her waist, a crystal necklace, bell necklace, bell bracelets, and a black choker. Her physical features are best described as: fair skinned, busty, topaz blue hair and bangs over her left eye, deep blue eyes, and long past her waist hair with curled ends and a curl atop her part. Abilities Seras can use telekinesis as well as the necklace she wears is the key to her major source of magical ability while she's also able to wield a sword. See Crystallia's Gate for further information of her abilities. Seras has the ability to open the "Gem Gateway" which consist of five separate pieces to open the full extent of the gate; Diamond Gate, Topaz Gat, Blue Topaz Gate, Amethyst Gate, and Jade Gate. In a last resort attack, the entire gate opens by activating all five gemstone charms on the necklace and unleashes a powerful bombardment of multiple sizes and shaped weapons of gem shards that can cause major damage. Reference Artwork by me! MaddiKitten at dA Category:Draft Category:Female Category:Crystallia's Gate Category:Telekinesis User Category:Holder-Mage Category:Crystallia Mage